


Burn [Scene]

by cannedTunafish



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedTunafish/pseuds/cannedTunafish
Summary: My idea of how Burn would play out, written in a script-type format





	

_[Music starts. The scene fades in to show Eliza standing at the window, looking out over the city with her back turned to Alexander. Under one of her hands is a box with her name engraved into the lid. The fireplace is burning, casting a warm glow on the room.]_

I saved every letter you wrote me. _[She opens the box]_  
From the moment I read them, I knew you were mine, you said you were mine, I thought you were mine. _[As she sings, she pulls out different papers, looking over them as her expression gets sadder with each sentence before putting them away as the music ends.]_

Do you know what Angelica said, when we saw your first letter arrive?  
 _[Angelica appears in the reflection of the window, speaking in time with her lines.]_   
She said, “Be careful with that one love, he will do what it takes to survive.”

 _[Pulling out more papers, Eliza holds them close to her chest, a fond smile on her face.]_ You and your words flooded my senses.   
Your sentences left me defenseless, you built me palaces out of paragraphs. You build cathedrals. _[Alexander moves towards her, looking hopeful before she starts again.]_

But rereading the letters you wrote me, I’m searching and scanning for answers in every line, for some kind of sign of when you were mine. _[She puts the papers back into the box, shutting the lid.]_   
The world seemed, to burn. Burn. _[As she sings, she walks away from the window, taking the box with her, and moves towards a desk. As she sings the 2nd “burn”, she sets the box down, opens a drawer, and pulls out a copy of The Reynold’s Pamphlet.]_

You published the letters she wrote you. You told the whole world how you brought this girl into our bed, in clearing your name, you have ruined our lives. _[While singing, she begins to cry. Then, she turns to him, angrily singing the next lines.]_

Do you know what Angelica said, when she read what you’d done? She said, “You have married an Icarus, he has flown too close to the sun.”   
You and your words obsessed with your legacy! _[At the word “obsessed”, she crumples the pamphlet and throws it to the ground.]_   
Your sentences border on senseless, and you are paranoid in every paragraph, how they perceive you… You, you, you!

 _[Alexander holds back tears, balling his fists at his sides as she sings. Once the music cuts, she turns back to the desk, refusing again to look at him.]_   
I’m erasing myself from the narrative. _[While singing, she picks up the box.]_   
Let future historians wonder how Eliza reacted when you broke her heart. _[She steps on the pamphlet as she walks to the fireplace, box in hand.]_

You have torn it all apart, I’m watching it burn! _[At “burn”, she throws the box into the fireplace, the lid coming open and papers spilling into the flames. Alexander watches from behind her, horrified.]_   
Watching it burn! _[She stands motionless, watching the papers catch fire.]_

The world has no right to my heart! _[She turns around and runs back to the desk, grabbing handfuls of his papers.]_   
The world has no place in our bed! _[She throws them into the fireplace.]_   
They don’t get to know what I said! I’m burning the memories- _[She pulls pictures of them off the desk and throws them into the fire.]_ -burning the letters that might have redeemed you! _[She pulls scattered papers off the desk, sending them into the fire as well.]_

You forfeit all rights to my heart! _[She turns to Alexander, crying and screaming.]_   
You forfeit the place in our bed! _[As she sings, she notices his satchel laying on a table.]_   
You’ll sleep in your office instead! _[She runs towards it and grabs it, Alexander moving to stop her.]  
_ With only the memories of when you were mine! _[Running back to the fireplace, she holds it to her chest, glaring daggers at him as she cries. He runs towards her, reaching for the satchel back.]_

I hope that you… Burn. _[With that, she throws the briefcase into the fire. He lunges after it, burning his hands in the fire as he tries to pull it out.]_

**Author's Note:**

> Go listen to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QLbU_IUMEu4  
> It's amazing  
> [Edit] I lied, book-style isn't a WIP, it's not even IP currently  
> If you're a good writer and you'd like to try and write this out as a full scene, shoot me a comment and we can talk


End file.
